Original Prankster
"Original Prankster" is the third track on The Offspring's 2000 sixth album, Conspiracy of One, and was released as the first single to promote the album. Chart performance "Original Prankster" was released as a single on October 24, 2000, almost a month before the release of Conspiracy of One. It was the album's most successful single, making it to #7 on the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks and #2 on the Modern Rock Tracks. It was also a success in Australia, where it peaked at #5 and went platinum there. Lyrics Until the break of dawn Life life Cannot go by the letter Time time Prozac can make it better Noise noise Any kind will do Can you feel it slip away When it's all on you Crime crime Rockin' like Janet Reno Time time Eighteen and life in Chino Freud Freud All along it's true Well you'll see there comes a day Catches up to you Knock down the walls, it's alive in you Knock down the place, you're alone it's true Knock down the world, it's alive in you You gotta keep your head up through it all You're gonna Bust out on it - original prankster Break out yeah - original yeah Bust out on it - original prankster You never stop now, stop now That's what the main man say You know it smells like shit Goddamn Tag team the double header Son of Sam Fire always makes it better Navigate With style and aplomb Cause wherever you're at That's the tip you's on Lies, lies Says he's down in the Bahamas Tries tries Bangin' little hoochie mamas No way None of this is true Well he'll see there comes a day When the joke's on you yeah Knock down the walls, it's alive in you Knock down the place, you're alone it's true Knock down the world, it's alive in you You gotta keep your head up through it all You're gonna Bust out on it - original prankster Break out yeah - original yeah Bust out on it - original prankster You never stop now, stop now That's what the main man say Dime dime So good to see ya Nine nine Don't want to be ya Dime dime So good to see ya Nine nine Don't want to be ya Crime crime Fine sensimilla Crime crime Fine sensimilla Crime crime Fine sensimilla Where they see come a day catching up to you Knock down the walls, it's alive in you Knock down the place, you're alone it's true Knock down the world, it's alive in you You gotta keep your head up through it all You're gonna Bust out on it - original prankster Break out yeah - original yeah Bust out on it - original prankster You never stop now, stop now Stop now, stop now That's what the main man say Appearances *2000 - Conspiracy of One *2005 - Greatest Hits Category:The Offspring songs Category:The Offspring singles Category:Songs on Conspiracy of One Category:Songs produced by Brendan O'Brien